


The Secret in Our Numbers

by NdebeleSmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NdebeleSmith/pseuds/NdebeleSmith
Summary: 关于宿命、占卜和爱情。





	The Secret in Our Numbers

> The secrets, dear Harry, is not in our numbers
> 
> But in myself, that you are the destiny

 

0.

爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平？

是，教授。

年轻的教授抬起了眼睫，微微一乜。       

我请求你。教授懒洋洋地说。把你的手放下来。它快戳到我眼睛里了。

对不起。我……

下一个，伊莎贝尔·麦斐尔？

是，教授。

泰迪的话噎在喉咙里，脸都憋红了，维克托娃在旁边忍着笑用手肘戳他。

有够逊，在新教授的第一节课上出糗。

闭嘴，维克托娃。

不准说小话。教授冷冰冰地说。下一个，维克多娃·韦斯莱？

是，教授。

又一个韦斯莱。

教授轻声说。目光在维克托娃火一样燃烧的红发上打了个转，旋即离开。泰迪和维多同时打了个冷颤。

他看起来像个吸血鬼。

罗恩舅舅一直讨厌这位教授。

哈利从没提起过他。

维克托娃和泰迪对视了一眼。

巴里·史密斯？

是，教授。

人数核对完毕。教授在讲台上清了清嗓子。我记得我告诉过你不要讲小话，卢平先生。格兰芬多扣十分，再有一次就关禁闭。

泰迪一下没支住，下巴磕到了桌上，梆的一声。维克托娃无奈地向他翻了个白眼。

**罗恩一定有充分的理由不喜欢他，维多。**

泰迪慢吞吞地在纸上写。

 

 

1.

德拉科·马尔福揉着鼻骨，感觉自己的眼睛变成了两只干瘪的柠檬，挤一挤，咯吱咯吱响，酸液扎得瞳孔生疼。

他今年实在不该再留在霍格沃茨，真的，或者说，他应该提前打听好他的学生里没有波特和韦斯莱再决定留下来。当然，爱德华·卢平不是个波特，但是见鬼的谁能和他解释一下，为什么这个蠢货有和波特一样的绿眼睛。

他恨波特。全世界的人都知道。波特恨他，全世界的人也都知道。波特的一切都让他憎恶。由内而外。深恶痛绝。尤其是那双绿眼睛。那双邪恶的、闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，盛着幽绿的索命咒。

柠檬干得再也挤不出一点酸汁，呆滞地卡在他眼眶里。德拉科·马尔福长出了一口气，睁开眼，把手上的学生名册、《算出你的未来》和课堂作业恶狠狠摔到一起，塞到包里。他用力扯着封扣，直到皮革发出轻微的开裂声。他把包严严实实地合住，像在合上一个秘密。

然后他拿着包走出了算数占卜教室。走向了斯莱特林地窖。他的胃空空荡荡，虚弱地跳动着，向他抗议。他想不太起来上次吃饭是什么时候的事。可能是昨天，也可能是前天，或者是上周。他应该去吃饭，毕竟饿死实在不是体面的死法。但他太累了，而大礼堂看起来如此遥远。他全身上下每一处都是即将要报废的老旧零件，残喘地维持着他的基本生命特征。

**他该回地窖，窝在角落，不出声，不动作，提前预习死亡。**

 

德拉科·马尔福的房间门口放着一份整齐叠好的《预言家日报》和几本算数占卜书。哈利·波特出任傲罗办公室主任。他看到粗黑的头条字体，弯腰把报纸卷了起来。

德拉科拿着书和报纸，砰地关上房门，搭上两道锁。他把巨大落地窗前的窗帘拉得严严实实，让绿莹莹的黑湖朝他合上了眼睛。直到一切都陷入了黑暗，德拉科才再次摊开了《预言家日报》，点亮了魔杖。荧光微弱中，他的手指划过那篇短小的报道。

> 哈利波特将成为有史以来最年轻的傲罗办公室主任，公众期盼，这位打败神秘人的救世之星男孩，能够一扫傲罗办公室的积弊……

德拉科的指尖在哈利·波特的名字上停下，若有所思地划了两圈。然后他飞快地叠好报纸放到桌上，好像从没有打开过它，只剩指尖一点氤氲的墨迹，发着烫。那点烫被他按在左手臂上。是一点火光。

 **有那么几分钟德拉科呆在黑暗里，一声不响。像陷入了死亡。** 但随即他拉开了窗帘，坐到了办公桌前，把《预言家日报》放进了左抽屉，打开皮包，开始批改作业。

眼角里始终有一块刺人的苍白。明晃晃几次，他终于意识到那是镜子里自己的倒影。

 

 

2.

三节课后德拉科不得不承认爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平是个有天赋的学生。尽管他和他的教父一样招人烦。这个年轻的易容马格斯喜欢傻乎乎地顶着黑发和绿眼睛来模仿他那位伟大的教父。这让德拉科很难控制住对他发火的欲望。尤其是在这个时刻。

黑头发绿眼睛的男孩，手里紧紧握着一只尖叫跳动的金色飞贼。

上课开小差，卢平先生。德拉科眯着眼。留堂劳动，你需要点小小的惩罚来提醒你——模仿救世主不是算数占卜课的课堂内容。把飞贼放我桌上，没收。

泰迪张了张嘴想说什么，被维克托娃狠狠地掐了一把。他闭上嘴，慢慢地把飞贼的翅膀拢住，然后绝望地把它放上了桌子。

韦斯莱小姐，我没有请你留在这儿，请离开。卢平先生，去书橱第二格里拿出那沓数表，小写字桌上有笔和纸，工工整整的，誊抄一遍——不准用魔法。每周关禁闭三天。我会给你办公室口令。

维克托娃下意识地看向了书橱，然后她抖了一下。

 **下辈子见** ——她和泰迪交换了一个悲哀的眼神。

 

泰迪花了整整一个小时才抄完了第一张数表——还剩——一百张吧，泰迪甩了甩酸痛的手指，觉得脑子被数字挤成一团黏糊糊的意面。每张都有十英寸长，数字又小又密，每抄一行他都需要检查三遍自己没抄错。他知道罗恩为什么恨这位教授了。他也恨。

在他咬牙切齿闷声诅咒马尔福教授的时候，他突然看到羊皮纸上投下了一道长长的阴影。马尔福教授。他小声说。逆着光，教授眉骨投下的影翳更深，和眼下浓重的黑眼圈一起，让他的眼睛变成了两只遥远的黑洞，只有闪烁的瞳仁发着光，像蓝宝石。

大部分数表都有规律。他冷冰冰地说。用上你的脑子。别只顾着抄。

教授顿了顿：我知道你预习过课本，掌握的还算不错。他艰难地说出了“不错”两个字，活活从牙缝里蹦出来的。找出它们运用的模型和算法，你会抄得快些。他向右侧偏了偏，腿靠着小写字台，盯着泰迪，沉默了。

我想问你。过了几秒钟，教授轻声地开口。 **你为什么要模仿你的教父？**

泰迪愣住了。

为什么？为什么要给自己变出黑头发，绿眼睛，上课还学他玩飞贼？为什么？你觉得这样很酷吗？会引起大家的注意？你是故意的，是不是？

泰迪看着教授清俊的脸突然扭曲，他向泰迪逼近，像一只蝙蝠，一只兽。

在教授似乎要怒火发作的一瞬间，泰迪从教授的眼睛里看到了自己的眼睛，从碧绿色慢慢褪成了深棕色。教授几不可闻地叹了一口气，直起了身子。

开始工作，卢平先生，你的休息时间够多了。

他看到教授平稳地、冷漠地背转他走向了书桌，在某一步忽然微小地趔趄了一下。夕阳穿过黑湖水，透过巨大的玻璃窗投射进房间，变成一波又一波荡漾的光亮。马尔福教授的背影颀长，充满疲倦。 **他的右手攥着自己的左手臂，像一棵即将枯萎的苇草。**

3.

> 泰迪：
> 
> 听维多说你因为上课玩飞贼被留堂劳动。作为教父，我应该小小地提醒你这样做是不对的——虽然赫敏说我也没什么资格教训你。但是被马尔福教训的滋味恐怕不好受吧。别太在意。马尔福一向刻薄（这句话上涂了两笔）。希望你一切都好。傲罗办公室的工作很忙，我很高兴你在信中还记挂着我的头痛病。我好多了，不必挂心。圣诞节我可以休假，你尽可以放心地回格里莫广场。这里会有派和布丁等着你。
> 
> 另：我希望你不会因为老师留堂而对其产生偏见。因为我曾经深深误会过两位本应值得尊敬的老师。我现在十分后悔。
> 
> 又另：当然，也许马尔福不是那样的老师。（这一行被草草涂掉）
> 
> 你的，
> 
> 哈利。

 

 

4.

我不知道我为什么要选这门课。维多苦丧着脸说，流淌着的红发轻轻烧上泰迪。你看到旁边的几个拉文克劳男生了吗？课堂测验时他们做数表做得飞快，我敢打赌他们足足写了十页，每人。

哇。泰迪掏着口袋，摸了个空。也许你没注意到，我也写了很多页。

我会得P的，维多嘟嘟哝哝地说，我妈会再说一遍她在布隆巴顿上学时门门都是O。

而罗恩会嘲笑我，说他和哈利上课玩飞贼的时候从没被教授没收过。

罗恩在吹牛。维多斩钉截铁地说。赫敏告诉过我他俩去教授办公室偷被没收的飞贼的故事。

泰迪的眼睛突然亮了。我知道马尔福教授办公室的口令，维多。

我不会和你去的！

维多大叫。

你会的，维多。泰迪甜蜜地说，姑娘，你不会让我一个人去斯莱特林地窖的，是不是？

我不会我不会我不会！马尔福教授的办公室！你不如把我扔到海格的炸尾螺里！

维多气呼呼，脸涨得和头发一样红。

维多，你什么时候变得这么胆子小了？

我只是有脑子。

姑娘，和我一起去吧。泰迪瘪着嘴去拽维多的胳膊， **维克托娃？维多？维——维？** 陪我去吧，好吗？泰迪歪头对着她，把头发变成了粉色，像顶着颗泡泡糖。

维克托娃咯咯笑起来，又抿住嘴。

再变一个给我看。她命令道，甩了甩长发。

好吧。泰迪微笑着，闭上眼睛，接着他的鼻子像气球一样鼓起来，红彤彤，圆滚滚。

满意了吗，小姐？

维多又咯咯笑起来，转身径直走向走廊，泰迪紧跟在她身后。嘿小姐不再来欣赏一下我的表演吗？绿眼睛黑眼睛蓝眼睛灰眼睛，你要哪一个？

 

你的数表真的差的要死。

闭嘴吧卢平。

既然马尔福教授已经把飞贼锁起来了，我们也不能白来一趟。泰迪说。我帮你得个E怎么样？

维多瞪大了眼睛。你在作弊！卢平！

哦，得了吧，小姐，你兴奋地瞳孔都大了一圈儿。

维多窘迫地掐了泰迪一把。快点儿，爱德华·卢平。她咬着牙威胁。帮我改几个错。谢天谢地，教授好像还没来得及批作业。

泰迪翻动着那叠作业。哦，他好像把我们组那叠放到另一边了。他嘟哝着，我得去找到我的作业，然后帮你改。他蹭到书橱旁边，熟门熟路地打开橱门。开始翻找自己的作业。我找到了。他说，你运气真好，看来教授已经批改过我的了—— **不出所料是O啊，维多** 。

就在这时，嘎吱的开门声像打雷一样惊起了维多和泰迪。

 

 

5.

德拉科皱着眉翻着夹子。它应该在这里的，它不可能消失。他把夹子中将近三百页的数表从头翻到尾，又打开所有抽屉，所有书柜，把房间弄成一团糟，才确定那张纸的确不见了。

他手捧着厚厚的数表坐在沙发上，感觉胃抽搐得越来越紧，越来越快，像长出了另一颗心脏。他皱着眉，用数表压住胃，疼痛轻了一点，让他能腾出脑子想自己到底去过哪儿。

地窖，教室，地窖，教室，地窖，教室。

他这一个月都折返于这两点之间，这让他自己都吃惊。没有礼堂，没有魔药教室，没有教室休息室，没有魁地奇球场，没有黑湖。 **他呻吟了一声，很好，照这样下去，** **他在死前可以多一个地方去——医疗室，或者圣芒格。**

德拉科艰难地从沙发上起来，感觉胃好像被人捏成了一团。他得去找到那张数表，他必须得去。他要确保一切万无一失。万无一失，这词儿他听了太多遍了，绷在他脑子里这么多年，成了刻在骨子里的诅咒，架在脖子上的刀尖。热辣辣的，凿子一样砸着他的太阳穴。

于是，他放下手里的东西，把桌上的药倒出一大半，干嚼了下去。吞咽的瞬间他仿佛看到了药片在他的消化道里扩散，变成一团一团轻柔的雾，覆盖上血管，让一切疼痛变得不真切。他的胃冷静了一些。

 

泰迪进来时德拉科仍然坐在沙发上捂着胃。

你不懂得敲门吗，卢平先生？他还没说完，泰迪就忧心忡忡地问道。

教授？教授？您还好吧？您的脸色看起来很差。

我很好。德拉科没好气地拨开泰迪，努力直起身来。去抄你的数表，小子。

泰迪哦了一声，蹭到了书橱前。他余光瞟了一眼马尔福教授。教授正背转着他举着水杯，似乎在吃药。

他迅速地把维多和自己的作业塞进作业那堆纸中，然后把一张长长的数表摊开放进了书橱上方的夹子里。他留恋地摩挲了一下那张数表上 **精细的花纹** ，开始把要誊抄的数表往出搬。

你还剩多少才能抄完？

泰迪还在嗡隆隆跳动的心又提了起来。大概还剩四十张。教授。

嗯。德拉科答应了一声，目光涣散地靠在自己的工作台边。泰迪敢打赌他的黑眼圈更深了，脸苍白地几近透明。泰迪分了神。

尽快抄完。整理好。德拉科说。泰迪握着的羽毛笔抖了抖。

好。

我要出去办点事。德拉科严厉地说，不准乱翻我的东西，不准试图找你的飞贼。如果被我发现了，我会要你好看。

泰迪倒吸了一口冷气。

不会的，教授。

 

 

6.

这里是什么？马尔福教授俱乐部？

维多愣愣地看着泰迪递给她的剪贴簿。全部都是旧报纸，旧杂志。霍格沃茨校内通讯。魁地奇队伍介绍。预言家日报。这些集中在1998年附近的，泛黄的纸张上全被泰迪用红笔勾出了一个名字：

**德拉科·马尔福。**

你在干什么？泰迪？

我，泰迪嗫嚅着。我想我发现了一个秘密。

有关马尔福教授？

是的。

维多皱起眉：你有事瞒着我。

泰迪呆了一会。是。他说。一件事，一件我还不知道是不是真的事。我不知道该怎么和你说……维多。看看这些报纸。看看他们。

**他们？**

**他们。**

> 1998届（因战争未正常毕业）霍格沃茨学生名单：斯莱特林…… **德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福** ……斯莱特林魁地奇队（1992年）成员：找球手 **德拉科·马尔福** ……塔楼战役……邓布利多死于斯内普之手…… **小马尔福** 勾结食死徒……那些未成年的食死徒和他们的家庭……诺特，克拉布，高尔……众所周知，食死徒卢修斯·马尔福的独子 **德拉科·马尔福** 在16岁时加入了食死徒，最后战役中因其母亲的功劳被免除牢狱之灾……

 

马尔福教授曾经是个食死徒！

维多叫了一声。

是。泰迪揉了揉眼睛。但是他战后被洗除了罪名。我早该想到的。我早该想到的。他总是下意识地攥着自己的左手臂。

左手臂上有黑魔标记！怪不得罗恩恨他！

 

不，维多。不仅仅是黑魔标记。维多。那不是最重要的。泰迪说。他们。泰迪说。马尔福，和哈利。

他们怎么了？

泰迪突然抿紧了嘴。许久以后他开了口。

真神奇，是不是？ **你看着这些别人说的话，就好像能够了解一个曾经存在于世界上的人一样……但是它们就像冰山的一角，故事和真相都埋在深海里。** 谁都没法知道。泰迪轻声说。现在我却突然掀开了这片海域。

在剪贴簿的最后一页，维多看到了一张长长的数表，那张数表布局诡秘，精致地排布着一连串各式各样的数字。维多试图找出一点头绪。但她失败了。

这是一张宿命推演。泰迪说。……没错，维多，你想的对，是马尔福教授的宿命推演。我在他的数表里找到的——我原本以为这只是某种有趣的数表，高级习题之类的——但是我解着解着才发现这是一张宿命推演。我实在忍不住要去看看这到底是谁的宿命——所以我去图书馆找了资料，解出了全部——所有的数字都和马尔福教授的生平履历相符。 **除了最后一行数。** 那一行数的意义我不明白。

维多沉默着翻动数表，过了很久，她开了口。

不对，你还有没有解出来的。她指着纸张下一行花纹。

这不是简单的花纹，这是 **如尼文** ，你没有解出这些。

 

每一个数字都是一个节点。马尔福教授生命中的节点。从他十四岁开始。这些是最重要的几个—— **1995年6月** ，神秘人回归， **1996年7月** ，马尔福教授加入食死徒， **1997年6月** ，邓布利多去世， **1998年5月** ，霍格沃茨最终战役胜利。你看到这些派生出的数字了吗？那是哈利的生命走向，他们俩的生命走向几乎息息相关。他在保护哈利，维多，他在保护哈利，因为他们的生命在马尔福教授16岁的时候被某件事紧紧地拴在了一起。现在我们要搞清楚，到底是什么事。

泰迪哑着嗓子说。

也许我们会知道的。维多飞速翻动着手上的如尼文字典。有个解咒员老爸还是有好处的。

是啊。维多，兼具智慧和美貌的姑娘。

哦，闭嘴吧。维多的脸涨红起来。去给我倒茶。

 

* 如尼文：原著中提到过比尔会如尼文，用于解咒用

* 时间均为原著中设定的时间

 

 

7.

 **闭上眼睛，手放在胃上，伸直双腿，预习死亡。** 这练习他做过很多很多次了。但这次有点不一样，他把右手心里的金色飞贼放到了嘴唇上。他就这么茫然地躺着，想象黑湖正瞪着巨大的、森林一样的眼睛，透过窗户似的墓碑看着他。

**最后一个要战胜的敌人是死亡。**

他从哪儿看到这句话的？他记不清。他的脑子被塞进了太多东西，装不下，都流到纸上，变成一大摞一大摞的数表，一包又一包的笔记。他应该感谢这些学生里还有一个有点头脑的卢平，可以帮他整理这些资料。他可不愿意留在这个世界上一团烂摊子。

金色飞贼冷，冰冰地刺骨，轻微颤动，像一个吻。他想着他短暂的人生中那些少的可怜的吻，试图回忆那些触觉，把它们像数表一样打包整理好，放进脑子里。但他失败了。他的脑子里一直缠绕一双绿眼睛。一双湖一样清澈的绿眼睛。波特。他想，临死你都要烦着我。那双绿眼睛越转越快，伴随着咚咚的声音，像鼓，打在他心上。

然后他意识到是有人在敲门。

 

教授。

有事儿吗？

泰迪看着马尔福教授，他穿着一身笔挺的黑色西装。他眼下的淤青似乎轻了一些。

我想问您一点问题。关于圣诞节作业的。

德拉科叹了口气。进来吧。他说。

泰迪低头看了一眼笔记本。然后坐到了小写字桌旁。

 

教授，我在图书馆里看到了关于宿命推演方面的书。

嗯。

我想问您……宿命推演是否真的可行？影响命运的因素太多了，未知量太复杂了，仅凭借几个已知的条件真的可以推算出人的命运吗？

德拉科摩挲着左手臂那里的一颗袖扣：宿命推演理论上是可行的。他说。在一定的条件下。当一个人的命运被一些关键的事件所决定时，别的事件所造成的影响可以忽略。但是适用情况很少。

那么教授。泰迪说。当你推演出宿命后，你完全可以改变它，那么宿命推演就被推翻了，这就成了悖论。

用你的脑子。德拉科叹了一口气。宿命之所以为宿命，就是它的难以更改性。

难以更改，不是不可更改。泰迪说。

你真的有认真读过宿命推演的书吗？卢平先生？德拉科用手指敲着桌子——宿命之所以为宿命，是因为我们愿意听从命运的安排。他轻声说。宿命早已经计算好了我们的自主选择在推演中所占的权重。换句话说——宿命不是被安排好的，它是我们自己最深层次的选择。推演不是预测未来，而是在得知你所有的一切后，告诉你你最终会走向哪里。

我不指望你能理解这些高深的知识。德拉科对沉默的泰迪说。回去吧。圣诞节的特快列车很快就要启程了。

泰迪第一次认真地直视着教授和他说话。

**圣诞快乐，教授。**

嗯。

德拉科冲他摆了摆手。在泰迪要走到门口的时候，他突然问道。

你回格里莫广场吗？

是的，教授。

哦，很好。德拉科说。也许，也许你可以叫我 **表舅** 什么的。

泰迪猛地转身。

你的祖母和我的母亲是姐妹。德拉科挤了一个笑容出来。我猜她从没提起过这个。她们早就断绝了关系。你的母亲，是我的表姐。

泰迪愣愣地注视着这个陌生的表舅。

再见。

德拉科说。然后地窖门啪嗒关上了。

 

 

8.

这学期怎么样？泰迪？

呃，还好，都挺不错的，真的。

嗯。

黑头发的男人站在厨房里，围着一件可笑的花围裙，正在做圣诞派。香气和水雾包裹着他，他看起来如此柔和，让人安心。

哈利从厨房出来，泰迪看到他的围裙上画着成百个色彩斑斓的——地精。

哇，可爱的——围裙。泰迪微笑。

哈利窘涩地笑了笑，挥动着魔杖把派放到桌上。

罗恩送给我的，他觉得这很好笑。

的确如此啊，哈利·地精·波特。

他的教父笑着向他发射了一串红色火花，把他的头发上黏满了粉红色的蝴蝶结。

可爱的——头发哦，泰迪。

噢。泰迪抓着刘海。你睚眦必报得像个斯莱特林。

然后他们俩面对面在餐桌上坐下来，桌上摆满了馅饼、烤肉、布丁，一大只火鸡在盘子上摇摇欲坠，蛋奶和南瓜汁在高脚杯里晶晶亮。

圣诞快乐，泰迪。

 

他们举杯，笑嘻嘻地祝愿彼此能 **“尽快找到女朋友”** ，然后开始享用丰盛的大餐。

哈利，泰迪突然嘟哝着说，圣诞节是该和家人过的日子。

是啊，哈利说，多亏你，不然我只能一个人过。

一个人过圣诞一定很难过。

你想到了谁？泰迪？

泰迪放下刀叉。没有谁，他说，我只是想到学校的教授们。

哈利盯住了泰迪的眼睛。他的刀叉在盘子里吱吱作响。

哈利。泰迪干涩地开了口。你觉得， **马尔福教授一个人过圣诞节会不会很孤独？**

马尔福。哈利说，怎么突然提起了他，他还好吗？

 

泰迪在吃过饭后去了韦斯莱家。哈利一个人走进了书房。他把那件花围裙脱下来，感觉脑仁震得疼。他的头痛病根本没有好。尤其是在听到马尔福的名字时发作的更厉害了。他知道这意味着什么。他丢失了一段记忆。和马尔福有关的，非常重要的记忆，也许是那个对他一忘皆空的人没有掌握好分寸，所以他才会在走到记忆断崖时头痛。

泰迪知道一些他不知道的事。一些关于马尔福的事。哈利把书房的一扇五斗橱门打开。里面有一只小小的发黄的纸鹤，一枚跳动着“波特臭大粪”的徽章，和一支装在匣子里的，山楂木魔杖。

他应该去把这些还给马尔福。

 

 

9.

哈利走出格里莫广场的时候和维多和泰迪碰了个正着。

哈利！他俩看到他时长出了一口气。

怎么啦？你们俩？哈利问。

我们解出来了！维多喊道。马尔福教授！你必须得去！最后一天！泰迪打断了维多。哈利，听我说，你必须到霍格沃茨，现在，立刻，去找马尔福教授。

我正打算去霍格沃茨。哈利说，但是你们要告诉我，你们解出了什么？你们知道了什么？

维多和泰迪对视了一眼。

简而言之。维多说。

 **马尔福教授也许会死。** 今天。我解开了他的宿命推演表。那张表上是这么说的——他今天也许会·……泰迪的声音变小，几近于无。

下一秒，他们就看到哈利的黑发旋转着消失在了圣诞节的雪中。

 

梅林保佑。泰迪盯着教父消失的那块雪地小声说。

希望我解出的最后一行数字是错的。

 

 

10.

哈利闯进地窖时，德拉科正躺在沙发上等待死亡。死亡大概也没什么大不了。他想。他已经练习过很多次，经验充足。只要闭上眼睛，手放在胃上，伸直双腿，让黑暗包围自己。 **死亡真的没什么大不了的。** 他想。他终于可以休息了。他听到身体里每一寸都开始缓慢地承认衰竭的到来，异样的安详包围了他。他很久都没有这么轻松过了。

再也不用撒谎，再也不用演戏，不用提心吊胆地守在波特的身后，不用一次次奔波在伏地魔和邓布利多中间，不用彻夜不眠盯着帐篷里乱糟糟头发的身影，什么都不用了，不用再欺骗自己他恨波特。德拉科从来没有这么轻松过。他终于完成自己的宿命了。他也许可以拍拍手跳支舞庆祝一下……庆祝一下波特终于大难不死，庆祝一下他再也见不到波特。

眼角好像有点湿，大概也不是哭了。

哈利。

他睁开眼。看到绿色的眼睛在眼前荡漾。

邓布利多那老头子没有骗我，死亡会让人见到最想见到的人。

你还有口气呢。傻子。哈利靠近他。再和我说会儿话。

德拉科细细端详着他，黑头发上还有没有融化的雪花，大概幻觉也不会如此真实。那他还活着。活着。那么哈利为什么会来找他？他想问。但是哈利已经开了口。

泰迪太聪明了。哈利说，他解出了你的宿命推演的数表。

果然是他偷偷拿走的。德拉科歪着嘴冷笑。混蛋小子。嘿，我真没想让你知道我今天要死。

德拉科·马尔福，你是个傻子。

德拉科虚弱地笑了笑。又想吵架吗？波特？

哈利·波特在他的身边跪下来，他握住他的手，把脸贴在他手心里。

你真的精通算数占卜吗？马尔福？

比你强得多……噢，你在干嘛？

他轻轻地吻了他，嘴唇在德拉科干裂的嘴唇上略过，留下濡湿的触觉。

我想你没算到这个，德拉科。为什么不早告诉我？

哦，故事太长了。德拉科眼睛微弱地闪烁。以后你慢慢会知道的。握住我的手，哈利，我冷。

哈利握住了他的手。

我不知道你为什么这么做。德拉科突然说。 **你应该什么都不知道。**

 **我的确什么都不知道。** 哈利说。

他们陷入了沉默。

你不知道。德拉科小声重复这一句话。

我不知道。

德拉科的眼睛艰难地眨了眨——好像这个动作也耗尽了他的所有力气，他的脸色更加苍白了。

那你为什么……

不为什么。哈利迅速地说。他从口袋里掏出发黄的纸鹤——属于1994年、属于他们三年级的一只纸鹤。纸鹤上残留的魔法还在，正在微微振动翅膀。

我什么都不知道——但我的直觉告诉我要这么做。我的直觉一向都很准。

你又在放大话了，波特。德拉科的手指卷曲了一下，好像想握住那只纸鹤。

哈利又一次非常缓慢地亲吻了他。

仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，没有任何多余的动作。

 

我总是不能说出口。德拉科嗡嗡地说，他的嘴唇在哈利嘴唇上震颤。 **我总是要撒谎。**

现在不用了。

对，现在不用了。

德拉科闭上了眼睛。

**永远都不用了。**

 

 

11.

【维多翻译出的如尼文】

所有的秘密，所有的宿命，在我写下这些数字时就已经明了了，哈利。在我16岁时我就知道了，有些人生而注定在田间劳作，有些人生而注定在天空飞翔，有些人生而注定四处流浪， **而你，生而注定成为伟大的人。** 我呢，我生而为了保护你，哈利，我生而为你。这是宿命，你就是我的宿命。

但我们错过的太多了，我们那时候太骄傲，太年轻，太幼稚，太轻狂，太固执，我们太自以为是，以至于从没有看清过命运指明的方向。尽管如此，尽管一切的荣耀都不会属于我，我仍然愿意为你听从宿命的安排。我曾经一次又一次地计算，计算我的命数，计算你的命数，计算战争的成败，计算一切……渐渐的迷人的不是命运本身，而是让我发现，无论我们多努力走出命运的囚笼，我们都会不自觉地再次走上既定的道路。 **命运是个可怕的东西，它猜透了我们的心。**

 

*  此段部分参考《梅林传奇》台词，Merlin对Arthur的告白

 

 

12.

【关于德拉科从未告诉过哈利的真相】

爱德华·莱姆斯·卢平将会永远记得他在冥想盆里度过的那一个下午。16岁的德拉科·马尔福和30岁的马尔福一样苍白而憔悴，但是少年的生命蓬勃着，像一棵树。

16岁的马尔福穿着黑色的巫师袍，白色的衬衣领口外翻，领口下银绿的领带闪闪发光。他站在邓布利多面前，伸出了左手，握着老校长的右手。金色的光芒在他们手腕间穿梭，德拉科·马尔福低垂着眼睛，睫毛笼罩了他所有的情绪。左手臂上落下一只小小的金色的花纹。

德拉科·马尔福，你愿意效忠于哈利·波特，追随他，帮助他，确保他成为老魔杖的下一任持有者吗？

我，愿意。

你愿意为他卧底在食死徒中，暗中保护他，不让他受到伤害吗？

我，愿意。

为了保护哈利·波特，你愿意在必要时背叛你的家人、朋友、你的父母吗？

我，德拉科·马尔福抬起眼来，愿意。 **我将竭我所能，忠诚于他，并且缄默永生。**

火舌蹿起来，魔法在两个人的脸上流转出不一样的图纹。

你没必要加上最后的那句，德拉科。

我宁愿这样。

德拉科·马尔福扯起一个嘲讽的笑意。

 **人各有命，哈利·波特生来就是为了拯救世界，而我生来就是为了保护他。** 他说， **并且被他憎恨。**

 

 

 

13.

【哈利缺少的那一段记忆】

我永远都没法告诉你真相。德拉科恶狠狠地对哈利说。

你是个可憎的食死徒，这就是真相。哈利恶狠狠地回敬了回去。

去你妈的。你什么都不知道。德拉科一把扯住哈利的领子，把他推到了墙边。

他低头吻上了哈利。

**我爱你，这才是他妈的该死的真相。**

然后德拉科对着哈利举起了魔杖，喊出了一忘皆空。

 

 

—————— END ——————


End file.
